


F R E E T H E M

by MEAYTEA



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blue Blood, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Dystopia, Exquisite Blood, Harassment, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, SeSoo, Side Character Kim Jongin, Top Oh Sehun, Violence, do kyungsoo/oh sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEAYTEA/pseuds/MEAYTEA
Summary: Soo was abducted by a ruthless man and killed his family. He was imprisoned and sold at an auction. Bought by a merciless brutal old hag he attempted to escape him. On his way to escaping the man, he found Sehun willing to help him but with a payment, himself.





	F R E E T H E M

The professor has been discussing for an hour now but all he can hear are burbling sounds coming out of his mouth like he is underwater. All he can see are blurred images of lights, people, and thing all around him. Body like it ran a thousand miles and his legs are noodles. His head was beating like it has its own heart. Wanting to open his mouth but it feels so numb, tongue tied and needles pricking it. Beads after beads of sweat are forming in his forehead. World feels so big around him, getting overwhelmed with their towering presence

He isn’t usually like this. Actually, he isn’t like this, even though he is dead sick he would still go to class with a high amount of energy participating in recitations, activities, and group works. A top student in his class where everyone looks up at him with admiration and envy. There have been attempts of dragging him down the list but their attempts are fruitless and only resulting for them getting sanctions.

He opened his heavy eyelids as he hears the loud ringing bell that is making him irk. The professor told everyone that they’re dismissed and one by one students stood up to leave their classroom. He decided to stood up but his arms feel like jelly and his body is way too heavy for him to carry. He groans in annoyance making other look at him.

“Are you alright Kyungsoo?” His seatmate holds his shoulders helping him stand up. He nods as he can’t speak even though he forcing himself to. “I’ll help you go to the nurse’s clinic. You really look sick.” a hint of worry is obvious in his tone. “No, I’m okay… This is my last subject so I just need to go home and take some rest” shocked at what he just said, he can finally speak, a sign of him regaining his energy.

_____________________________________________________________________________

He was dropped off by his seatmate at the gate of their campus, waving goodbye and genuinely thanking him. He immediately started to walk his way home, taking a bus or taxi is pretty hectic since it’s 5:40 PM, long tails of people are waiting at the bus stop and taxis are way too expensive for him.

“How long?” he sighed after regretting his decisions on walking his way home.

He glanced at his left side to see numerous vehicles jammed into the traffic, honking their horns, and frustrated at how time eater the traffic is. He smiles as he realizes that his decision maybe is right. He looks back in his front again and saw people passing by him looking so worried for him. He frowns as he got confused why are they looking at him like that. ‘Does he have anything in his face? Is there anything wrong with his shirt? Is his zipper open?’ He thought. Not wanting to worry more, he looks down so he won’t see those faces.

It was when he is at an alley, where only few people can be seen walking, when he realized that there is something wrong. His small figure isn’t enough to create a giant shadow, same size as three persons. He is getting worried as he feels a presence of a tall being behind him, not one but four persons. He fastens his pace but he feels his legs getting wobbly again.

Thinking he is already safe, he looks slightly at his back to see a person wearing black suit and a mask. His fight or flight response ruled his body as he swiftly ran away from the person following him. Sprinting on his way home without looking properly where he is running to, he fell down on the floor. He groans as his hands and knees are bleeding. He looks around him only to see four well-built and intimidating men around him.

The next thing he saw when he opens his eyelids halfway is at a van then darkness blurred his eyes until he was knock down.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Either your family die or you have to pay me." a big fat man said to him. "Si—Sir Robert plea—please don't do this. I will do anything! Just please give me more time!" he pleaded.

A group of huge men in black suits came in the room. They were carrying four people at their arms and one of them is Kyungsoo. All of them seems like they're drugged. "Ahhhhh... I see you want your family dead." the fat man smirked and grabbed the gun at the table in front of him.

"Lay does bodies in front of me, I want to see his reaction while I kill them one by one!" the man said with enthusiasm. "No! PLEASE! JUST TAKE ME INSTEAD PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE" the man with bruises all over his body and a cuff on both of his arms cries out but was answered only with a grin.

"I heard one of them is an exquisite blood added that he is a very talented student. From straight A’s to musicals he’s been through.” He grinned. “Hmmmm... Imagine people praising, kneeling and especially... the millions I’ll get from that.” he smiled.

A lady got to him with a tobacco and lighter in hand. She puts the tobacco on his mouth and lit it up. He puffs his cigarette, exhaling the smoke and the lady took it out from his mouth

“I thought this problem is between us. You promised me that you will not be adding my family into this mess! I can give you anything you want, now tell me what is it you want? Just fulfill your promises. Please…”

“To be straightforward with you, I want your son. Just him. Not your money or anything.... Just him." the big man added showing a tad sign of stress due to irritation.

"Noooo please don't take my son! Please! Jus—" his pleading was interrupted by a gunshot. The big man shot the bodyguard that was holding him. Blood splattered on his face. His ears are ringing. Eyes are huge from the shock and his skin turned to paper white slowly.  
Without even thinking of what he has done, Robert went to a Kyungsoo’s spot. He stroked his hair until his hands went down to the boy’s plump cheeks. “What a beautiful boy indeed.” he said. As soon as his hands went down to the boy’s neck he was pushed back by the father. “Don’t ever lay your fingers on my son! Just give me time! Time is all I need Don Robert! Please, Not my son!”

"DON'T FUCKING WASTE MY TIME! I DON'T NEED A USELESS PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU! TAKE HIS SON!" the big man said with anger on his face.

"NO PLEASE!!! NO! NOT MY KYUNGSOO! JUST PLEASE!" the man pleaded but was pacified when a bullet was fired in his head.

Two lifeless bodies were dragged outside the room. Their blood was all over the carpet. The men in suits brought Kyungsoo in an unknown area. The other 3 members of his family are also carried in an unknown place.

That was the last time their family was complete. The last time they will see their father and each other. The last time Kyungsoo felt something other than extreme sadness that made him numb.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Hey! Wake up! Fucking slave wake the fuck up! Get ready! We're going to the auction." he felt a kick on his back. Kyungsoo was awaken by the guard in charge of him now. He opened his eyes immediately before the guard beats him up.

He felt the cold air hit his skin for he is only wearing a tank top and a boxer. A light from the small railed window hit his milk white skin. He scanned his bruises that are now gone and he smiled ‘At least I look good outside’ he thought. His mind is messed up for having of intentions to commit murder and suicide up to feeling numb from every harassment and assault he gets.

He remembers the scene where he last heard his father before a gun took his life. Before a wicked man impulsively pulled the trigger. He heard it all but tried to keeps his eyes closed and any feelings inside. He heard his father's last words. He knows its helpless and he needs to make a sacrifice.

He stood up from the cold cement that he slept on. He felt a hand in his ass. "Go to the shower room and change your clothes. The guards will remove your cuff and don't even think of escaping. CCTVs, traps, and guards are all over the place. The windows are railed. Any sharp objects that can kill you are all removed. You have no escape" the guard squeezed then slapped his bum. “Now go” the guard added and he made his way to the bathroom without fighting back.

He was used to the harassment they do to him. They forcefully made him do blowjobs, hand jobs, and be their object were they can jerk off too. He felt disgusted with them and also himself. If you are wondering why he is not fucked, it’s because he was being preserve. He never tried to oppose their commands since he knows what will happen to him.

 

He was laying down on the floor, dreaming of the same nightmare again, and hearing loud stomps coming from the hall. He heard a screeching sound coming from the way that metal door. He opened his eyes and saw a group of guards approaching the panicking Baekhyun, his bestfriend. He immediately stood up, shouted his name and asked the guards what would they do to him. 

“Come over here you fucking slave!” a guard said but was kicked by Baekhyun. Kyungsoo kept on shouting.

“You stingy brat!” and all together they tried to grab Baek but the boy almost kicked all their assess but he was held by someone.

One by one they punched, kicked, slapped, and assaulted to pacify him. Once they saw him dripping in blood, full of bruises and cuts they threw him at corner to laugh at his failed attempt. 

Yet the boy was so resilient, he stood up and tried to grab a gun. Everyone kept on kicking and pushing him trying to play with his weak body. At this point Kyungsoo already teared and screamed so much he started to hiccup. He tried to stop them but his voice is useless. All he can do is scream, shout and hope that they stop.

Baek still tried to fight even though his eyes are getting dim and his arms are getting weak. The guards laughed and made fun of him until they had enough. They shot one tranquilizer at him but he was still fighting. One at a time they shot tranquilizers at his body until Baek falls on the floor.

Kyungsoo saw how brutal and merciless they’re for they shot 20 tranquilizers at his bestfriend’s body. 

The cold shower hits his face, rinsing off the memories coming back and the dirt all over his body. He got out of the shower and dipped himself inside the bathtub and felt the hot water relax his muscles. He sighed, he dropped a bath bomb inside the tub and scrubbed himself with a loofa.

After he was done he looked himself in the mirror and saw his white soft skin that he hasn’t seen for sometime. He was barely given access to wash himself, only when Sir Robert is having an inspection. He wore the revealing clothes prepared at the table inside the huge bathroom.   
______________________________________________________________________________

“THE AUCTION WILL START SOON GET READY FOR YOUR BID!” the announcer said. 

This event is televised on their national tv for this is a traditional event. A lot opposed to it but the amount of people thinking that Blue bloods are inferior species made or created to be a toy, dummy, slave and such. This toxic tradition is one of the reasons why their society is in dystopian state. 

Kyungsoo is inside a large cage covered with a red cloth as their finale and grand item. He was stoic about it, he is already accepted his faith but one thing is giving him hope and that is his bestfriend’s will, TO CHANGE THEIR WORLD.

The auction started and one by one every item was sold to the bidders from old antiques to paintings that were made by famous artists. 

“And for the final bid!” everyone hold their breath for this is what everyone is waiting for to see and fight for. The cloth was removed in one sweep “A BLUE BLOOD!” 

Photographers started to flash their cameras at him making him hiss from the blinding flashes. He blinked and looked around the people eyeing him. The bid started from 10 million until only two people were fighting. He looked at the intimidating guy with jet black hair on a three piece suit. He looks scary yet so professional especially with his attire. The other one is a pretty big man with a beard. Looks like in his mid forties, he looked at Kyungsoo with a weird face making creep.

“600 Million!” the bearded guy said and looked at the other with a smirk. The jet black hair guy was gritting his teeth and accepted his defeat.

“SOLD!” everyone gave him a clap. “SOLD TO MISTER ACE!” and he showed everyone his cocky smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Really sorry for the delay and change for this au. I was bummed out and bothered that my au is talking about a social issue that is still a problem in our society. I don't want to portray slavery as something just a sexual kink but also talk about the issue with this au. 
> 
> Updates will be random but this one will be quite long...


End file.
